The Path I Sought
by Danniesgurl345
Summary: ...Fred was walking towards them a drunken smile on his face. He stuck his hand out to Hermione. She made a simple “oh” and stood up accepting his hand. She threw one glance at Harry and Ron and yelled “You guys coming?” Ron looked at Harry and cried out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything all to JK.**

_Chapter 1- Brain Mosh_

Harry sighed frustrated. He ran his hands through his messy sweaty hair. He pulled his clinging t-

shirt over his head as he stumbled out of his bed. He had the same nightmare he had every night.

He watched as Ron ran and the others scattered in all directions, as Hermione fell, as Neville

dived, as they all fought, as Sirius laughed until he was squared in the chest and disappeared

behind that flowing veil, as Voldemort took him over. He slammed his fist into the wall as he

walked towards the bathroom. It was 4:30 in the morning and he had fallen asleep at 2. Harry

turned on the hot water full blast as he stripped of the rest of his sweaty clothing.

Harry didn't know why he even bothered sleeping. He stepped into the shower as he drew the

curtain shut. It seemed as if Harry had two paths that ended eventually in the same direction. Do

what he wants and what's easy or doing what was right. Even now after all was out on the table

Harry wasn't sure which path was which. He hung his head as he let the water drip down his

face. Harry knew he wasn't very likely to win this already lost battle but he was going to fight.

This is what confused Harry. At what level do I become Voldemort? Harry wants to kill him as

much as he wants to kill Harry. Plus Harry sought revenge the death of the bastard and his clan.

If Voldemort thought this was going to be easy he better think again. He was going to use

Voldemort as his punching bag before the got down and dirty with magic. He was just going to

swing at everything he could reach. Harry suddenly got an head splitting pain through his scar.

Harry tried to steady himself with the wall but fell and hit his head on the metal soap holder

leaving a heavy cut just above Harry's cheek bone and below his eye. "Crap" he muttered as he

thought. Harry stepped out of the shower. In brain mosh mode.

By the time Harry got out of the shower it was 5:15 and Ron stirred at Harry's steps. Ron was

normally a heavy sleeper but with all the things going on he was on edge. The Burrow was these

days. He thoughts then flittered to Ginny his best mates sister and his ex girlfriend. She wasn't

talking to him at the moment and seemed to be depressed. Harry prayed to Merlin not on his

account. He pulled on his clothes to pass some time and looked at his calender. It was July 27th

Bill and Fleur's wedding day.

Harry finally nodded off around 6. Someone was shaking him hard. He jumped up knocking them

over. He fixed his glasses and saw Ginny standing by the door and Hermione on the floor.

"Oh, watcher Hermione!" Harry got up to help her. Hermione smiled.

"Good Morning Harry, Ms.Weasley told us to wake you up only 3 hour till the wedding!" Harry grunted and shoved Ron out of bed.

Ron stood at his height of 6'3'' while Harry looked up at him at about 6'. His ear as red as his hair.

"You mind? I'm in my knickers!" He said as he shooed the girls out. Both who exited a bit disturbed at the thought of their brother and best friend in his boxers.

Harry laughed and said "You ready for this huge event, Your mum will be bothering us for help soon?"

Ron threw in a sarcastic smile and mocked his mom "Ronald be a dear and be my slave?" Ron got

down on his knees and said quite enthusiastically "Oh yes master of the-" he got cut off by Mrs. Weasley "Ronald that's enough start helping the family with the decorations. You to Harry, dear."

Both Harry and Ron stared after her and said "How does she do that!" in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

1**I'll update soon! I want at least 8 or 10 reviews so please review. I'm open to any ideas so fire away.**

_Chapter 2_-_ Of Celebrations and Revaluations_

The backyard was covered with the most beautiful flowers and laced banners. Delicious foods all

around and chairs set up for the crowd. The band was setting up and Mrs. Weasley was running at

them curlers flying every where "YOU LOT AREN'T READY YET ONLY AN HOUR AND

THIRTY MINUTES!"

Hermione and Ginny shrieked and jumped up from their seats "Are you serious!" Hermione

yelled in a matter-of-fact/ you've got to be kidding me way.

Ginny dragged her by the arm.

Ron frowned and looked at Harry "I don't see why it takes so long for girls to put a dress on and

throw their hair up! I mean, Merlin, Ginny's ridiculous with that stuff but she's not half as bad as

most. And 'ermione isn't even like that. Come on mate I'll never understand girls"

Harry laughed at Ron as they entered their room.

Ron looked uneasy as he buttoned his shirt. He turned around as Harry was doing his tie.

"Uh Harry, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Harry was dreading his words involved Ginny "Ask away."

"You broke things off with my sister, I understand why and all but you're still going to dance with

her at the reception right? Because it's only Hermione and Ginny (Ron turned red) and I don't

really appreciate a dance with Ginny so... and I-I... well um..."

"You want to dance with Hermione you mean?" Harry asked bluntly. Ron turned even redder.

"Well...only cause... you know Ginny is my sister and well... yeah."

Harry said sarcastically while grinning "Oh yes of course Ron I understand." Ron threw his pillow

at Harry and they shared a laugh.

Harry and Ron where standing in front of Ginny's door playing exploding snaps. They had been in

their for over and hour and soon Molly would be hunting them down. Fred and George apparated

in front of them. Ron rolled his eyes "How nice of you to join us... _after_ all of Mum's hustle and

bustling.

Fred and George laughed in union "You know little brother something amazing is happening and

all you can do is sulk."

Ron stood up "Where your hot dates boys ,nice leather?" George grinned "Mine will be arriving

shortly. Fred hasn't got one." Ron smiled at him about to tease when Ginny's door opened.

Ginny had a beautiful gold bridesmaid dress on the flattered her figure very nicely in Harry's

opinion her hair was up in a pretty curly twist that showed off her face. She stepped out smiling at

Harry for the first time in a long time. Hermione on the other hand came out looking urgent and

nervous. Her hair was in sleek curls down to her mid back two flower clips behind each ear. Her

dressed showed all her curves neither Harry, Ron, Fred or George had ever known existed. It was

strapless and was a deep turquoise color, it was clingy and flared a bit mid thigh. Ginny looked a

little annoyed and hugged Fred and George as they gawped at Hermione.

Once everyone recovered Fred poked some fun at Hermione "Now our little Hermione has grown

up. And quite beautifully if I do say so myself!"

Hermione blushed furiously "Oh Fred you look quite handsome yourself." they all laughed as they

fled down the stairs. Harry and Hermione sat down in the front row as Ginny, Ron and the Twins

stood in their respective places by the altar.

Harry stared at Ginny for a while he was really very confused as to where they stood. She looked

so perfect, like a doll. Hermione was bored and looked to Harry about to say something. She

followed Harry's stare to Ginny. Harry felt someone squeeze his hand and he found Hermione's

delicate pale hands on his. He sighed and looked up at her, she could always understand him. The

summer's breeze running through her hair. He gave her a small sad smile she wrapped her arms around him embracing him for the first time in a long time. That's when Harry realized it, he was

home! He was home! This was his real family! He pulled back from Hermione and kissed her on

the cheek then crushed her back into another hug.

Hermione squeaked "What is it Harry!" Harry looked into her eyes and said "You're a genius

Hermione, real brilliant. I'm really going to protect you no one lays a finger on you, no one. I love

you guys!"

Ginny's eyes wandered to Harry. She watched a very interesting scene that many others were

watching instead of the boring vows. Ginny threw a glance at Ron who was nodding off she

waited to catch his lazy eyes. Finally it was the cliche "You May Now Kiss The Bride Part" and

Harry and Hermione were in a deep discussion. Ginny smiled for all the cameras then stepped

down and marched herself off to give Harry Potter a piece of her mind!

A/N: REVIEWS REVIEWS!People im lookin for a beta so ne1 up for grabs!Lol ill update soon!Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

1Hermione smiled widely at Harry as he laughed at old memories. Just when he was about to

launch another story Ginny tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry turned around and smiled up at her "Hello Gin-..." Ginny cut him off by yelling at him

"How dare you hurt me like this!" She picked up her cold hand and slapped him right across his

face. Harry sat there in shock as he stared at Ginny. Hermione stood up and shrieked "What have

you done Ginny, what is wrong with-..." Ginny screamed at her "YOU! You back stabbing book

worm hag! All you were was JEALOUS of Harry last year and followed Ron around like a sad

puppy! YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW how I felt and you go off with the love of my-..."

Hermione yelled back at her "YOUR RIDICULOUS! I can't believe you would even think those

things! THIS IS WHY! WHY I knew you were too immature!" Ginny snickered as everyone

was slowly coming over Ron pushed his way through as he glared at Ginny. "AT least I'M

MORE MATURE IN SOME ASPECTS EH HERMIONE?" Hermione turned red and yelled

"THAT'S ENOUGH GINNY JUST SHUT IT!" Ginny got up in Hermione face and said low

"You're a good for nothing smart ass that follows two boys around who you annoy the blood out

of and use you for the one thing you've got BRAINS!" Hermione had tears running down her

face as Ginny grinned. Hermione took what dignity she had and shoved Ginny "WHAT ARE

YOU TRYING TO DO!" Ginny smiled and grabbed Harry's hand "Taking back what's rightfully

mine!" she dragged Harry out through the crowd as Molly Weasley looked shock as did

everyone else. Harry yanked his hand away and back off back into the circle next to Hermione

"NO Ginny, I'm sorry but this isn't the Ginny I know !" Ron was about to ask what the bloody

hell was going on when Molly stepped in "This is ENOUGH out of you three! How DARE

YOU Ginny take all the attention off of Bill and Fluer! I dismiss this at once and I WANT all the

guest to get back to the wedding and you three go and work your problems somewhere else!" everyone scattered and returned to the wedding as some music came on. Ginny looked at Harry

her expression was blank as her words were tied together "You, after all that we, you told me..."

her words died as she collapsed onto the bench and began to sob "NO NO Harry James Potter ! I

don't know you I never knew you did I!" Hermione gently placed her hand on Ginny's

shoulder "You have been so wrong Ginny, you don't understand." Hermione bent down on her

knees and talked to Ginny gently "Harry and I aren't an item. I am his best friend I Love Him!

I'm sorry Ginny but he has things he has to take care of dangerous things. He cares so deeply for

you. Sometimes when you love something so much you have to let it go. I am so sorry Ginny."

She comforted the girl who spluttered such horrid words to her moments ago who melted into

Hermione's warm loving embrace. Ginny got up and dust herself off. She said a quite "Sorry." and walk to Gabrielle, Fluer's younger sister.

1718 986 9248


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared after Ginny as she walked away, his heart felt like it was ripped in 2. Hermione smiled gently at him. Ron came over a scowl on his face.

"That Ginny, how rotten of her, spoiling things."

Hermione turned to him an slung her arm on his shoulders absent mindedly "She was confused Ron is all." Harry watched as Ron turned a bit red at Hermione's gesture. Hermione fumbled with his tie as she began talking again "Well I guess we should have some fun?" She dropped her arms when she finally noticed Ron's gaze at her hands and turned red. Harry gave a sour smile, he didn't know who he was going to dance with.

It was an hour later and it was getting dark, the celebration just beginning. Harry was sitting in the grass next to Ron who was between Hermione and himself. The dew beneath them was soft as was the wind and their expressions. Music was pumping filling their bodies. Everyone living in the perfect peaceful moment.

Fred was walking towards them a drunken smile on his face. He stuck his hand out to Hermione. She made a simple "oh" and stood up accepting his hand. She threw one glance at Harry and Ron and yelled "You guys coming?" Ron looked at Harry and cried out in disbelief

"Did Fred just ask Hermione to dance with him? Is she seriously dancing with him? Look at them!" Harry's jaw dropped. Fred and Hermione where actually dancing and having fun doing it. Fred a huge smile on his face and Hermione giggling and grinning as people snapped pictures. Harry laughed "Are you serious? Who are we supposed to dance with?" Ron scowled at Harry.

They both sat off in the distance and chatted lightly of quiditch. After a short moment of silence Ron stood up and paced with his hands in his pockets "How long are those two going to dance it's been over 5 songs." He mumbled and kicked a near by tree lightly. Harry stood up too, he scanned the crowd for Fred and Hermione who were no longer dancing but laughing by the punch bowl. "Let's go they're by the refreshments." Ron followed him sulking the whole way.

Fred's smile turned sour as he saw the two buggers pushing through the crowd "Here comes my lovely brother." Hermione turned around and smiled widely at them "Hey boys!" Harry smiled back as Ron mumbled "Hello..." Fred looked around as he leaned against the table. He jerked up and said to Hermione "I'll catch you later 'Mione, bye boys." and walked away. Hermione looked after him then turned attention to her two best friends. Ron smiled annoyed "Having fun on this glorious night?"

Hermione looked at everyone having a fun time while the three sat and watched. She stood up and glanced at Ron and Harry "Are we going to sit around all night! I want to have fun. This may be the last time we get a chance to have no worries." Ron slumped lower in his chair and ignored her. Harry saw her pleading look "Ron, she is right. We should have some fun c'mon Ron." Ron stood up and looked for George and Fred "Well the twins are playing some card games why don't we join them?" Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron's arm "Just dance with me!" she cried out as she dragged him onto the dance floor. Harry frowned a bit as the two left him standing alone. He had no choice but to find Ginny and fix the mess that was before them.

Hermione smiled at Ron, he wasn't sure where to place his hand. Hermione guided them both to her waist as she placed her's around his neck "See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ron turned red "Not really." She began to lead them to the song, her look was one of wanting to stated something.


End file.
